Transient Time
by schweigenaatash
Summary: A version of Tseng's story: from childhood days to his life as a Turk. *WARNING* shounen-ai: Tseng/Reno.


Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Squaresoft characters. Life just isn't fair, is it?  
  
==============================================  
  
Chapter 1: Lost.and found.  
  
A young Chinese boy raced through the dark streets of Wutai, his breath releasing with soft pants. Quickly, he changed his course and dived headfirst into an alley, curling into a ball so his momentum carried him rolling deeper into it. He got to his feet and leaned back against the stoned wall, trying to get his breath back.  
  
"Chikusho!"(1)  
  
Slapping a filthy hand over his own mouth to hide any noise, the boy slid further into the shadows as a man in a traditional Japanese feudal garb stormed by, torchlight held in his hand. "Ano gaki ga doko e icchatta?"(2)  
  
"Asoko ni kakureteru kamo." (3)  
  
Although the boy was not fluent in Japanese, he understood from their tone of voice that they were ready to search every nook and cranny in the place. Cursing softly under his breath, he surveyed his surroundings: dead- end to the right, two angry men to the left. Not good, he thought wryly. His back contacted with a soft object. Curious, he turned around and examined it.  
  
Creepers!  
  
His eyes roved up the climbing vines, discovering with delight that it would carry him up above the walls onto the roof of a small house next door, where he could contemplate his next move.  
  
"Oi! Kocchi. Ashiato ga aru ze."(4)  
  
The voice was too close for comfort. Hopping up, the agile boy climbed up the vines, not even bothering to test its strength. It would have been impressive, the climb, had the creepers not snapped off the top of the wall, causing the startled lad to fall right onto his pursuer.  
  
As the paralyzed Japanese yelled profanities at him, the boy took the opportunity to run before the man's companion returned.  
  
*  
  
Bouncing the jingling bag of gils in his hand, the boy looked about, wondering what he should do with his new found wealth. He ignored the jibes and jeers of the other children as he walked down the road in his tattered rags. It wasn't his fault a stupid monster chose to have his parents for supper when they went for a ski trip at Icicle Inn. The thought of his doting parents caused his eyes to brim with old tears. He brushed his fingers tenderly across the black dot in the middle of his forehead - his birthmark. Chiding himself for being weak, the boy blinked his eyes furiously and wiped the tears off his cheeks.  
  
He will survive. He was independent. He needed no one.  
  
With that in mind, the boy decided to spend a little money at the most infamous club in the world: Turtle Club Paradise. Whistling, he strolled in and headed straight for the sushi bar. The chef behind the counter eyed his clothes, but reserved his comment.  
  
Sushi set, the boy ordered in Chinese, flicking money at the chef. The chef caught the gils, counted them then began chopping up raw fish with a large knife.  
  
When he was served, the boy nodded to the chef and ate ravenously; all the while keeping his ears open for idle gossip.  
  
Did you hear? Old Godo found a Leviathan materia.  
  
Leviathan you say? Huge water dragon beast?  
  
Aye. Large one 'e is. Fierce too. Kept it in his pagoda, he has.  
  
Ahh, the huge one on the other side of the village. Wise choice.  
  
The boy chewed on his last prawn sushi, eyes narrowed as his gears churned. He had heard of materia. It was the residue left over from the Earth's mako energy, and when equipped in one's armour or weapon, gave one the ability to cast powerful spells. This Leviathan materia sounded like a Summon materia. How very interesting.  
  
Sliding off his seat, the boy reckoned that it was time to pay a visit to the pagoda that stored the powerful materia.  
  
*  
  
Once it was dark, using his skills of stealth, the boy slipped into the pagoda noiselessly. His eyes darted about, watching for guards as he crept up the stairs. Through his past experience at burglaries, people tend to keep their valuables at the highest level of the pagoda. So customized was this fact that stealing was a piece of cake.  
  
At the second level, there was a snuffling noise from the center of the floor. Wary, the boy bit his lower lip at the sight of a gigantic shadow moving in the room. Deciding not to risk any chances, the boy vaulted up to the rafters and shimmied silently across the wooden beams to the staircase on the other side. He glanced at the shadow, dropped down on the balls of his feet and sprinted up the stairs.  
  
So far so good.  
  
Finally the boy peeked into the room at the top level, his keen eyes squinting for telltale signs of traps. Although there were none, he did see a glint of red at the other side of the room. The Leviathan materia! Resisting the urge to snicker with glee, the boy sprinted into the room to the red materia and made a grab for it.  
  
.only to find himself thrown across the floor. The room flooded with light as his attacker threw the switch.  
  
The boy looked up to see a Chinese man, the roots of his hair turning slightly grey, betraying his age. He had his arms folded behind his back, but he did not appear angry at this late intrusion.  
  
Trying to get the materia, are you? the man asked with a smile.  
  
The boy bowed his head, stubbornly refusing to answer.  
  
I was watching you the moment you stepped within my pagoda.  
  
The boy's eyes widened at the confession, though he made no sign of acknowledging what the man had said. How strange, he could have sworn there was no one around. Aside from that scary looking shadow monster on the second level, that is.  
  
You have potential, filled to the very brim with talent but have no opportunity to master it. The Chinese man walked forward and stood in front of the altar where the Leviathan materia sat, glowing a sullen red. All right boy, I'll give you 3 chances. Get pass me and you will receive the materia. But fail, and you will kowtow to me and call me Master.  
  
Was this a bait to trap him? There could be trapdoor nearby which the man would open causing him to fall into a pit full of sharpened spikes. The boy stared at the man, who remained standing in a very relaxed position.  
  
Ah well, why look a gift horse in the mouth?  
  
Charging, the boy lashed at the Chinese man with his fist, only to have the latter dodging it and hitting right back. The solid punch to his gut caused him to sprawl in an ungainly manner on the floor before he curled up into a ball hugging his injury.  
  
2 more tries, the Chinese man said with amusement.  
  
Sitting up, the boy clenched his teeth. This old geezer was mocking him! Fury coursing through his veins, the boy lunged once more at the man, only to find himself landing back to the floor once again.  
  
1 more, the man said.  
  
This time, the boy calmed his anger and frowned in concentration. There must be a way to beat the man. Perhaps the trick was not to defeat him, but evade him. His eyes lit up. Yes, that must be the solution.  
  
Without warning, the boy made a dash towards the Chinese man. When the man readied his fists, he feinted to the right. As a powerful upper cut swung to his jaw, the boy swerved and leapt to the altar, hands outstretched, a triumphant grin on his face.  
  
OW!  
  
Yelling in pain, the boy hit the floor for the last time as the Chinese man reacted swiftly and dealt him a quick blow to his side.  
  
Not bad, the man complimented. But you're still too slow. In a few weeks, I will train that scrawny body of yours and build up your strength and speed.  
  
There was nothing left to do. Getting to his knees, the boy bowed three times to the man as requested. Master, he murmured.  
  
Very good, the man laughed. Obedience is a key principle in being a ninja. I am Godo, young man. Who might you be?  
  
Tseng, replied the boy.  
  
==============================================  
  
Translations:  
  
Damn! Where did that brat go? Maybe he's hiding in there. Hey, here. There are footsteps.  
  
=============================================  
  
Author's notes:  
  
All right! My second fanfiction for Final Fantasy 7. ^_^ Again, if you've read the ShinRa X'mas fic, this is also meant for Natsuki chan as a Christmas present! Yay! I hope you don't mind my version of Tseng.I've always felt that he will be rather immature until after puberty. ^^;; 


End file.
